Stupid Mistake
by KittyBlue
Summary: Yusuke está confuso.. A solução para o seu problema encontrase algures no Makai.. -yusukexkurama-


**Titulo:** Stupid Mistake  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Capítulos: **Oneshot  
**Status:** Completo  
**Tipo: **AU,Angst, Yaoi, Lemon, Romance, OOC, kind of PWP  
**Rating: **NC17  
**Pares:** Yusuke x Kurama  
**Sumário:** Yusuke está confuso.. A solução para o seu problema encontra-se num bordel no Makai.. Acho que mais não posso dizer! ;p  
**Archive: **Vejam no meu perfil!  
**Avisos: **NC17! Lemon! Yaoi! ... Isto acho que não é novidade nos meus fics.. mas vale sempre a pena advertir.. ou não:p  
**C&C: **podes contactar-me através de Email, pelo ICQ (145672919) e agora também pelo msn com kittybluye91..  
**Disclaimer:** As personagens de YYH não são minhas, infelizmente.. Eu queria muito ter um Kurama-chan! -pout-

**Stupid Mistake **

by _KittyBlue_

Ele não achava que chegaria a este ponto, afinal de contas.. Não era todos os dias que decidia fazer algo deste tipo. Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos escuros, suspirando ao olhar em redor, ainda meio descrente que estava ali, e especialmente que tinha acabado de fazer aquilo que tinha feito.

"Não se preocupes. Teremos o melhor à sua disposição." O homem com quem ele falava deu-lhe um sorriso meio assustador e finalmente, retirando umas quantas chaves do bolso, olhou para ele novamente. "Este é o nosso melhor quarto." O homem olhou em redor novamente, chamando atenção de um rapaz que estava encostado à parede. O pequeno youkai desencostou-se e aproximou-se.

"Posso ajudar nalguma coisa?"

Yusuke olhou durante alguns segundos para o youkai, que ele agora perceber ter um alto nível de poder. Ele fixou os seus olhos nos olhos vermelhos e riu-se nervoso ao perceber o olhar frio e cruel que lhe era lançado.

"Sim Hiei." O negociante colocou a chave na mão do pequeno demónio. "Leva o Senhor Urameshi para o quarto."

Hiei olhou da chave para o cliente novamente meio confuso mas apenas deu de ombros e começou a andar. Yusuke sem duvida ainda mais confuso não se lembrou de fazer mais nada sem ser segui-lo silenciosamente.

Yusuke ainda meio nervoso segui-o o pequeno youkai, rezando a todos os santos que aquele não fosse quem tinha sido escolhido para ele. Por muito que Hiei em parte fosse sexy, não era o seu tipo. Naquele momento apenas de pensar nos dois num quarto trancados, ele passava a ficar mais assustado do que nervoso.

Depois de subirem por umas escadas, e caminhar por um corredor, Hiei parou numa porta diferente de todas as outras. O youkai olhou de lado para Yusuke curioso sobre como ele poderia ter interessado sequer a pessoa que o iria receber naquele quarto. Abrindo a porta, ele entrou colocando a chave numa mesa e parando no centro do quarto a olhar para o outro moreno.

"Detesto humanos." Disse o youkai com um sorriso maldoso, os seus caninos a surgirem ameaçadoramente.

"Hum.. Pois.. Sou meio-humano.. Ajuda?"

Hiei apenas lhe lançou um olhar indiferente, caminhando ate onde Yusuke estava, ainda parado na entrada do quarto.

"Detesto ainda mais meio-humanos. Vais ficar ai parado? Hn.. Fica à vontade, de certeza que em breve terás a tua tão desejada companhia." Dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso malicioso dirigiu-se para a porta passando por Yusuke.

"Queres dizer que não és tu que me vais fazer companhia?" Perguntou aliviado.

"O que? Eu nunca..!" Hiei não conseguiu evitar ficar vermelho só de pensar na hipótese do que o outro estava a sugerir.

"Não que tenha nada contra ti claro!" Disse Yusuke tentando defender-se, de certa forma achando adorável o demónio estar tão embaraçado.

Hiei apenas lhe deu costas saindo pela porta, fechando-a com força atrás de si.

Yusuke olhou em redor e suspirou. Agora vinha o momento de incerteza. Quem haveria de pensar que ele estaria aqui.. para fazer algo deste tipo?

--

No outro lado do inn, um outro demónio passava uma escova pelo cabelo comprido e sedoso. Completamente indiferente aos olhares depravados e indecentes de certos demónios, naquele momento apenas queria se preparar para ir receber o seu cliente.

"Tens o infeliz no quarto já."

Ele olhou meio surpreendido ao ver Hiei passar por ele.

_Podia jurar que ele estava a corar... Não.. deve ter sido impressão minha.. _

Dando um pequeno sorriso, olhou-se no espelho e sorrindo maliciosamente levantou-se dirigindo-se para o seu quarto. O seu trajecto sendo apenas interrompido com alguns clientes já habituais ou outros que sem duvida se queriam tornar isso. Educadamente conseguiu escapar-se de todos, finalmente alcançado o corredor que ele conhecia tão bem.

Ao abrir a porta, sem perder tempo, entrou dirigindo-se até à cama onde estava o moreno que tinha captado o seu interesse ao entrar no inn.

Dando-lhe um sorriso pervertido, começou a despir-se lentamente, observando com atenção e curiosidade a reacção do outro ao que ele fazia. Os seus movimentos sensuais mas ao mesmo tempo eficazes e rápidos. Por alguma razão, ele estava bem entusiasmado.

--

Yusuke mal pode acreditar nos seus olhos, ao ver a mais bela criatura que ele já tinha postos os olhos em cima, entrar no quarto. Os seus olhos devorando a figura esguia e aparentemente frágil, a maneira como se movia sendo nada menos que sexual. Ele observou com olhos arregalados o homem de cabelos compridos vermelhos começar a despir-se, os olhos verdes deste presos nele, com um brilho de malícia e luxúria contida.

Com alguma dificuldade Yusuke percebeu que tinha parado de respirar no momento que o ruivo tinha começado a despir-se. Lambendo os lábios nervoso ao observar a ultima peça de roupa que escondia aquele delicioso corpo deslizar para o chão.

O primeiro movimento do homem na sua direcção fez o seu coração quase parar. E especialmente ao sentir a cama mover-se ligeiramente com o novo peso em cima dela, fez-o novamente ficar nervoso, muito mais nervoso que antes.

O moreno sentiu com alguma surpresa o ruivo cobrir o seu corpo com o dele. A pele certamente tão macia e delicada como parecia a tocar o seu corpo completamente coberto ainda. Ele observou com interesse quando o homem parou de se mover totalmente. A respiração do ruivo na sua boca de tão próximo que eles estavam um do outro. Meio sem pensar ergueu uma das mãos, que estava a agarrar os lençóis com força, ate tocar o resto belo e atraente. O toque gentil e meio tímido.

--

"Talvez me engane muito, mas é a primeira vez que te encontras numa posição deste tipo?" Perguntou o ruivo divertido.

"Posição deste tipo? Se estás a falar com um ruivo magnífico completamente nu no meu colo? Sem dúvida."

Um sorriso escapou dos seus lábios em resposta.

"Bem.. Qual será o nome que vou ter de gritar durante esta noite?" Perguntou com um misto de interesse, curiosidade e malícia.

Novamente o ruivo não conseguiu evitar rir-se ao ver o rosto do moreno ficar ligeiramente vermelho. Ele sorriu sugestivamente.

"Acho que Yusuke."

"Achas?" Perguntou rindo-se. "Podes então guardar o nome Kurama na tua mente, pois sem duvida vais lembrar-te de mim ate ao fim da tua vida" E com isso o ruivo moveu levemente a cabeça capturando os lábios de Yusuke.

--

_"Que queres dizer com não estás interessado em mim?" _

_"Isso mesmo." _

_"Yusuke! Estamos juntos há pelo menos 3 anos! Não achas que é tempo de ficares interessado? _

_"Eu.. Keiko.. Desculpa mas acho que o problema não é não me interessares.. mas raparigas em geral..." _

_"Não estás a tentar dizer-me que estás interessado em alguém.. esse alguém sendo um rapaz, pois não!" _

_"Bem.. não é bem isso.. Quer dizer.. eu não estou interessado em ninguém.." _

_"YUSUKE! Não acredito nisto! Queres dizer que andei 3 anos da minha vida a pensar que me amavas e que querias casar-te comigo, para agora me dizeres que não gostas de mim dessa forma?" _

_"É.. mais ou menos isso.." _

_"Não! Não! E não! Não quero saber o que faças! Mas não vou perder tempo os isto! Não depois desta conversa! Decide-te de uma vez! Ou gostas de mim ou não gostas!" _

_"Queres dizer que.. estás a acabar comigo?" _

_"Yusuke.. Apenas quero que percebas uma coisa. Não quero saber se gostas ou não de mim, apenas quero ter a certeza. Por muito que me custe.. Se não me amas, então temos de acabar. Sei que não vou ficar o resto da minha vida a lamentar-me por não me amares. Se não sentes nada por mim, é melhor confirmares onde está o teu interesse." _

_"...Huh?" _

_"Yusuke! Tou a dizer-te para ires procurar alguém para confirmares se gostas ou não de homens!" _

_"Ahhh! Já podias ter dito... Mas onde vou fazer isso?" _

--

E aqui estava ele, com um homem nu no seu colo, a beija-lo faminto. E..

Ele estava a responder prontamente. Não sabia de onde vinha todo o desejo que ele tinha começado a sentir subitamente por este ruivo, e certamente preferia nem pensar no facto de que ele estava a começar a ficar mais e mais excitado. Mas tinha de admitir.. Kurama neste momento era a coisa mais próxima do céu para ele.

--

Kurama continuou a beijar Yusuke sem pensar duas vezes que o seu cliente poderia sequer estar a fazer aquilo pela primeira vez. Ele nunca imaginaria que alguém, mesmo que meio-humano, fosse procurar um bordel no Makai para perder a sua virgindade, por isso ele tinha apenas logicamente sugerindo à sua própria mente que Yusuke estava à procura de algo mais interessante e diferente que um humano.

Engraçado como ele mesmo era um meio-humano, o seu corpo sendo humano, mas dentro de si estava a alma de um youko. Uma criatura de luxúria e paixão que queria devorar o moreno abaixo do seu corpo.

As suas mãos ocupadas por instantes nos ombros de Yusuke passaram para a cintura do moreno, imediatamente, começando a tratar de retirar o casaco de ganga, surpreendentemente auxiliado por Yusuke que se tinha sentado na cama.

Logo à roupa de Kurama espalhada pelo chão se juntava o casaco e a t-shirt do moreno, as suas mãos deslizando pelo tronco do outro, sentindo o corpo firme e esculpido de Yusuke. Os seus dedos brincando provocadoramente com os mamilos que enrijeciam a cada momento, ate continuar o caminho pelo corpo do seu cliente, querendo vê-lo tão exposto como ele mesmo estava.

Rapidamente, o ziper das calças tinha sido aberto e sem perder tempo Kurama estava com uma mão dentro delas para sentir o membro excitado de Yusuke. Uma das suas mãos parando na cintura dele, cuidadosamente tentando descer as calças, enquanto a outra se ocupava com a erecção do moreno, tocando-o maliciosamente.

Kurama ainda estava meio confuso sobre a razão para ter pedido ao negociante do bordel para que ele fosse atendesse Yusuke. Se havia algo que surpreendida qualquer um era que Youko Kurama não era escolhido, ele escolhia as pessoas que se deitavam na sua cama. E Yusuke não era de perto o tipo de youkai que ele costuma escolher. Em geral os seus clientes eram atraentes e poderosos, o que Yusuke sem duvida era, mas costumavam ter algo mais que chamava atenção de Kurama.

O ruivo foi surpreendido quando Yusuke o beijou de repente, fechando os olhos momentaneamente para dar controle ao moreno. Novamente se surpreendendo quando o moreno inverteu as posição anteriores, o pressionando contra a cama.

--

O seu sangue de demónio parecia fervilhar. Esse era o único pensamento na sua mente. Isso e o facto de que ele sabia que nunca tinha desejado ninguém como desejava Kurama naquele momento. Ele estava interessado em experimentar ao máximo aquela oportunidade. Poderia ser a sua primeira vez com outro homem, e supostamente ele seria bem inexperiente, mas se havia algo que Yusuke tinha era força de vontade.

O desejo por Kurama consumia-o completamente. Era como se de repente ele deixasse de controlar o seu corpo, e fosse controlado ele mesmo por aquilo que sentia e queria sentir.

As suas mãos percorriam o corpo do ruivo, suspirando e gemendo ao ouvir sufocadamente da boca de Kurama os mesmos gemidos que ele expressava. Afastando a boca da do ruivo, ele desceu até ao pescoço dele, beijando e sugando a pele. Finalmente ele percebia que naquele momento a sua necessidade não podia mais ser ocultada, ele estava mais do que pronto para possuir aquele corpo.

--

Kurama gemeu com a sensação deliciosa, Yusuke estava-o a fazer sentir bem mais do que ele queria admitir. O seu corpo clamava por ele de todas as formas possíveis.

Finalmente largou os ombros do moreno, descendo pelas costas do homem em cima dele, tocando desafiadoramente a cintura dele, continuando a descer até sentir Yusuke gemer contra o seu pescoço.

Kurama moveu-se ligeiramente, ele mesmo gemendo ao sentir a sua erecção tocar a de Yusuke. A fricção tão deliciosa que o fazia por instantes perder toda a capacidade de pensar apenas sentir.

A boca de Yusuke que passeava pelo seu corpo ainda, por agora entretida com o seu pescoço, para depois passar para depositar alguns beijos tentadores nos seus ombros. O rasto molhando de saliva aos poucos descendo pelo seu corpo quente e agitado.

"Yusuke.. Oh.."

Ele murmurou o nome do seu cliente ao sentir Yusuke percorreu uma mão tentativamente pelo seu membro, enquanto a outra estava parada na sua cintura mantendo-o quieto. Kurama gemeu novamente ao sentir a língua do moreno nos seus mamilos, brincando com eles por alguns instantes ate continuar ate alcançar o seu umbigo, parando ai momentaneamente.

Com algum interesse o ruivo observou os olhos de Yusuke presos à mão que tocava o seu membro, como que tentando perceber como a sua própria mão tinha chegado ali sem ele nem perceber.

Divertido, Kurama finalmente entendeu que o moreno não seria tão experiente como parecia. Tudo nele tinha o indicava agora. Os olhos como que observando algo pela primeira vez, a curiosidade e a surpresa presente neles. O seu corpo também em nada o escondia, já que de repente, como que se dando conta do que fazia pela primeira vez, Yusuke tinha ficado tenso e quieto, completamente paralisado, com excepção à mão que continua a tocar a erecção de Kurama.

Decidido tomar controle, antes que o seu cliente tomasse consciência do que estava a fazer. Um certo medo na sua mente, fazia-o pensar que Yusuke poderia de repente dar razão à parte da sua mente que lhe deveria ter estado a dizer, ate agora, que aquilo era errado e fugir a sete pés dali. E sem duvida que Kurama faria tudo para impedir isso.

Deslizando uma mão pelo corpo de Yusuke, ele sorriu sugestivamente ao ver os olhos castanhos, tão tentadores como o mais puro e delicioso chocolate, voltarem a sua atenção para ele. Uma mão envolveu o membro do moreno, tocando provocadoramente, sabendo bem o que fazer para Yusuke perder novamente o pouco controle que ele tinha obtido.

Sentando-se na cama sedutoramente, ele fez menção para que Yusuke o deixasse continuar. Sorrindo pervertidamente quando o moreno largou a sua erecção, os seus olhos completamente postos no que kurama fazia.

Suspirando mais aliviado por um momento, o ruivo fez o moreno deitar-se novamente, descendo a sua boca até ao membro de Yusuke, os seus dedos continuando a tocar o membro dele, enquanto a sua língua o tocava ainda completamente com a intenção de fazer o outro render-se a ele.

--

Yusuke gemeu mordendo o lábio ao sentir a língua de Kurama na sua erecção, por instantes levantando a cabeça para observar quando o ruivo engoliu completamente o membro de Yusuke, mas logo afastando o olhar ao perceber que era demais para ele. A sensação em si já o fazia ficar em completo delírio, mas a imagem daqueles deliciosos lábios em volta do seu membro, faziam-no ficar ainda mais excitado, se era possível.

Foi com alguma surpresa e decepção que sentiu, mesmo quando ele estava pronto para alcançar o seu clímax, a boca de Kurama largar o seu membro. Ele ergueu-se nos cotovelos observando o ruivo em todo o seu esplendor. O ligeiro movimento da língua sobre os lábios vermelhos, os olhos verdes esmeralda brilhantes com luxúria presos nele. Finalmente Kurama mexeu-se novamente, gatinhando sobre o corpo de Yusuke, como ele tinha feito apos se ter despido à sua frente.

Com um gemido sentiu o seu membro tocar a entrada do ruivo, e com algum nervosismo levou as mãos à cintura esbelta pronto a pelo menos em parte suporta-lo. Yusuke não era completamente inexperiente, pelo menos não em teoria, e ele sabia muito bem o que Kurama planeava fazer.

"Oh.. Yusuke, acho que estamos prontos para a parte de um gritar o teu nome.."

Yusuke viu o sorriso sedutor nos lábios de Kurama e sem conseguir conter-se inclinou-se beijando-o novamente. Desta vez sentindo-se ainda mais excitando ao sentir o sabor amargo da sua essência com o sabor unicamente doce da boca do ruivo. O moreno gemeu contra os lábios de Kurama ao sentir o seu membro penetrar o corpo do outro, esperando ver alguma expressão de dor já que ele nem se tinha preparado para aquilo, mas com alguma surpresa o ruivo apenas permaneceu quieto por alguns instantes logo em seguida impondo um ritmo lento e profundo entre eles.

--

A única coisa boa de se trabalhar num bordel, ainda que mesmo por poucas vezes como era o caso de Kurama, era que por vezes ele tinha mais do que a preparação necessária para fazer coisas deste tipo.

E se havia uma boa razão para estar preparado para ser penetrado, era para momentos como este, com pessoas como Yusuke. Que era tão adoravelmente inexperiente, que ele não conseguia querer dar-lhe mais do que o melhor. E Kurama sabia bem que ele era o melhor.

Apoiando uma mão num ombro de Yusuke e a outra não numa das pernas dele para que ele conseguisse manter o equilíbrio, ele aumentou um pouco o ritmo, sentindo a erecção de Yusuke tocar a sua próstata finalmente.

Ele gemeu ao sentir as mãos de Yusuke na sua cintura apoiando-se, largando-se finalmente ao abandono dos braços do moreno, deixando-o controlar os movimentos e a rapidez destes. Envolvendo os ombros do moreno, escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Yusuke, sentindo não só a sua prostata repetitivamente, mas também o seu membro entre eles ser minimamente estimulado ao esfregar-se contra o tronco do moreno.

Kurama beijou a pele exposta perante os seus olhos, por instantes esquecendo-se o que ele estava ali a fazer naquele quarto, esquecendo-se que Yusuke era apenas mais um cliente deliciado com o corpo de Youko Kurama.

Continuando a sugar a pele finalmente observou uma pequena marca vermelha com satisfação, a sua expressão logo sendo uma de prazer quando Yusuke o deitou sobre a cama, no novo ângulo a penetração sendo ainda mais profunda. Kurama apoiou-se na mão do moreno que estava colocada na cama de forma a que ele mantivesse algum equilíbrio. A sua outra mão descendo para a sua erecção, tocando-se rapidamente, sabendo que estava cada vez mais próximo do orgasmo.

--

Yusuke jurou a si mesmo que nunca iria esquecer a visão de cabelos vermelhos em lençóis pretos de cetim, olhos verdes mesclados com prazer, paixão, doçura e sedução. O detective espiritual sabia que tal como Kurama lhe tinha dito, ele nunca se iria esquecer desta noite enquanto ele vivesse.

Gemendo enquanto mantinha os seus movimentos rápidos e profundos, os seus olhos hipnotizados pelos olhos verdes que olhavam para ele. Com um misto de tristeza e ainda assim uma sensualidade que o fazia perder controle.

"Ahhhh.. Hummm.. Yusuke!"

Yusuke gemeu prolongadamente ao ouvir o grito do outro pelo seu nome, sentindo a entrada apertar incrivelmente o seu membro, e sem conseguir conter mais o seu clímax, ele sentiu-se finalmente alcançar o paraíso no corpo de Kurama.

Os dois permaneceram quietos durante alguns instantes. Yusuke tentando recuperar a capacidade de respirar, pensar e mover-se, preso por agora nos braços de Kurama.

--

_"Ah.. Então e agora?" _

_"Então o que?.." _

_"Yusuke.. Pareces mais triste que eu.. E olha que foste tu que quiseste acabar com a nossa relação.. a nossa relação de 3 anos.." _

_"Talvez no fundo não quisesse o fazer.. Mas não posso continuar a enganar-te e a mim mesmo, não é verdade?" _

_"Isto tem alguma coisa haver com aquilo que te disse da ultima vez? Achei estranho pedires-me para vir aqui de repente.. Eu.. vou ter saudades tuas.. de nós quero dizer, porque vamos continuar amigos, certo?" _

_"Claro que sim." _

_"Yusuke... Se muito me engano.. Acho que finalmente alguém captou o teu interesse." _

_"Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas que se há-de fazer.. É algo impossível de ter um fim feliz. Sabes que nem tudo acaba bem, não é, Keiko?" _

_"Olha para nós Yusuke, achas que preciso mais prova que isto?" _

_"Keiko.." _

--

Tinha se passado alguns meses, Yusuke continuava a tentar manter a sua mascara de bad boy, sabendo que seria difícil continuar a faze-lo durante algum tempo mas sabendo também que não tinha muito a fazer. Tinha sido um erro.

Ele nunca deveria ter procurado prazer nos braços de alguém. Se calhar o certo deveria ter sido tentar com a sua namorada na altura. Talvez se eles tivessem tentando, ele tivesse conseguido pelo menos em parte ligar-se a ela e ao que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Namorada.. Ex-namorada... Talvez tivesse sido um erro mas..

Yusuke sabia que iria ser difícil ver Keiko com outro, e sabia bem que isso iria acontecer algum dia. O seu coração tinha se partido ao perceber que não a podia amar como queria. E tinha voltado a partir-se ao perceber que ele tinha sem nem perceber se entregado completamente a um prostituto do Makai.. Tinha sido um erro sim.

O moreno parou alguns instantes no seu cacifo, olhando para os livros pensativo. A sua mente bem longe do local onde estava. A sua mente a recordar talvez a imagem que ficaria para sempre na sua memoria. A memoria de olhos verdes, cabelo vermelho e um sorriso sedutor mas brilhante. Ele fechou os olhos abanando a cabeça por instantes. Tinha sido um erro sim, sem duvida, mas ele não se arrependeria dele por nada.

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke abriu os olhos observando Kuwabara no fundo do corredor.

"Vais ficar ai o dia inteiro, temos aulas, sabes?"

O moreno riu-se. A sua vida tinha voltado ao mesmo, a diferença era que ele não tinha mais uma namorada e especialmente, ele tinha agora uma memoria que o fazia querer retornar todas as noites ao Makai. Suspirando agarrou o seu caderno e dois livros, fechando o cacifo. Começando a andar em direcção a Kuwabara. Ele parou por instantes em frente ao seu amigo, em frente a uma sala mas não muito interessado no que se passava lá dentro.

"Hey, Kuwabara, que achas de nos baldarmos e irmos beber um copo?"

"Não achas que já andas a baldar-te demais às aulas?"

"Bem, eu -"

O sinal do fim da aula anterior ecoou pelos corredores. Yusuke sabendo que em dez minutos teria de estar preso numa sala a ouvir um professor chato a falar de coisas chatas.

Foi com alguma surpresa que a porta que estava ao seu lado se abriu e alguém foi contra ele. Livros espalharam-se pelo chão. Yusuke olhando Kuwabara que se ria sem parar. Ele agarrou os seus e voltou-se para a pessoa que estava apressada a tentar recolher os seus.

Cabelo vermelho.

Yusuke parou de respirar por um momento. Um dos livros do outro aluno na sua mão. Uma mão agarrou o livro, que estava de certa forma a ser oferecido, a pele sedosa e branca a tocar a sua durante instantes. Uma cabeça a levantar-se, lábios a abrirem-se para dizer alguma coisa.

Olhos verdes..

O detective espiritual olhou para o rapaz como se ele fosse uma aparição. Por momentos pensando que ele estava a ter uma visão, ou seria apenas alguém parecido. Todas as duvidas se dissiparam ao ouvir o rapaz falar finalmente.

"Prazer em ver-te de novo, Yusuke."

Um sorriso sedutor, num rosto angelical. Sim..

Tinha sido um erro, mas ele nunca iria arrepender-se de voltar a comete-lo novamente.

**Fim**

Okay.. Um fic feito meio de repente.. Tive um sonho parecido com isso.. O inicio quero dizer.. porque no meu sonho eles não chegaram a... -blush-

Anyway! A imagem foi tão real que tive de escrever!

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
